I'm Here
by chrnin
Summary: Saat pemakaman Bundanya, seorang pria bernama Jinyoung muncul. Pria itu berkata akan menggantikan Bunda Daehwi, dan juga untuk melupakan 'orang itu'. Bagaimana kehidupan Daehwi dan Bae Jinyoung nanti? Akankah Jinyoung akan meluluhkan hati Daehwi dan menjadi 'Bunda' untuk Daehwi?
1. Chapter 1

Rhefoxx Present

I'm Here

An DeepHwi / Jinhwi fanfiction

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Prolog**

"Bunda, kenapa aku terus mengingatnya?"

"Karena hatimu menyayanginya dengan tulus, Sayang."

"Aku harus melupakannya, Bunda. Dia sudah melakukannya, aku juga harus."

"Kalau begitu, pergilah, Sayang. Cari orang yang bisa membuatmu lupa akan dirinya."

Benar kata Bunda, aku harus mencari orang yang bisa membuatku lupa akan dirinya.

 **-=DeepHwi=-**

"Bunda.."

"Ada apa, Sayang?"

"Aku tidak bisa menemukannya."

"Menemukan apa?"

"Menemukan orang yang bisa membuatku lupa akan dirinya."

"Bukan tidak bisa, kau hanya belum bertemu orang yang tepat, Sayang."

"Aku lelah, Bunda. Aku sudah bertemu banyak orang, tapi belum ada satupun yang membuatku benar-benar melupakannya."

"Dekati mereka dengan senyumanmu. Pikat mereka dengan sifatmu. Buat mereka jatuh, maka mereka dengan sendirinya akan membuatmu lupa akan dirinya."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, Bunda."

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Kau yang terbaik melakukan itu, Sayang."

"Benarkah itu?"

"Itu benar, Sayang. Bunda dan mendiang Ayahmu adalah orang yang selalu terpikat olehmu, bahkan sampai akhir hayat."

Aku berpikir sebentar, lalu menggelengkan kepalaku cepat.

"Aku sudah melakukan itu, tapi tetap saja..."

Bunda menggenggam tanganku dan tersenyum lembut.

"Gunakan hatimu, Sayang. Jangan kau gunakan nafsumu itu."

Aku kembali terdiam untuk berpikir sejenak, lalu tersenyum senang.

"Aku sudah menemukannya!" Seruku senang.

"Benarkah? Siapa orang itu, Sayang?"

"Orang itu adalah Bunda."

Bunda tersenyum mendengar jawabanku.

"Bunda akan membantumu mencari orang itu, Sayang. Agar dia bisa menjagamu saat Bunda tidak ada disini."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, bingung.

"Memang Bunda ingin pergi kemana?"

"Ke sana, ke tempat yang jauh."

"Aku ikut, Bunda. Aku tidak ingin sendirian disini."

Bunda menggeleng cepat, lalu mengelus rambutku.

"Kamu tidak akan sendirian, Sayang. Bunda akan mencarikan orang yang bisa menggantikan Bunda untuk menjagamu dan mendengar keluh kesahmu."

 **-=DeepHwi=-**

"Kenapa kau harus pergi?! Kau tahu aku benci sendirian!"

"Biarkan dia pergi, tersenyumlah untuknya, bukan malah menangis."

"Tapi aku benci sendirian. Aku benci dia meninggalkanku seperti ini."

"Maka dari itu aku ada disini, untuk menjagamu selamanya. Sampai maut memisahkan, ah, tidak. Bahkan saat maut menjemputmu, aku akan menyusulmu."

"Kau berlebihan. Memalukan tahu mendengar itu darimu."

Dia tertawa kecil, wajah kecilnya itu terlihat tampan saat tertawa.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Bae Jinyoung. Orang yang akan menggantikan Bunda mu."

"Jangan harap kau bisa melakukan itu."

"Aku perlu tahu namamu, Sayang."

Aku berdecih mendengarnya memanggilku sayang. Hanya Bunda yang boleh melakukan itu, tahu!

"Namaku Lee Daehwi."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **A/N : Ini pertama kalinya buat ff yaoi. Gemes banget sama DeepHwi, makanya jadilah ff ini.**

 **Chapter 1 menyusul secepatnya.**

 **MOHON REVIEWNYA YA GUYS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Here**

 **BaeJinyoung X LeeDaehwi fanfiction**

 **Rhefoxx Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Bae Jinyoung (21), Lee Daehwi (20),**

 **Yoo Seonho (19), Lai Guanlin (20)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Author POV**

Angin berhembus sedikit kencang malam itu di Los Angeles. Seorang pria duduk di kursi gantung yang ada di balkon kamarnya. Selimut tipis melingkar di punggungnya, menghalau angin yang akan membuatnya kedinginan. Di tangannya ada segelas cokelat panas yang tadi di buatkan oleh Bundanya.

Matanya menatap langit malam dengan sayu. Berharap ada bintang jatuh malam ini, agar dia bisa membuat permohonan untuk memutar waktu. Memutar waktu sebelum dia putus dengan kekasihnya. Tepat sebulan sebelumnya, saat hubungannya kandas dengan kekasih pertamanya.

"Jangan bodoh Lee Daehwi, dia sudah mengkhianatimu." Pria bernama Daehwi itu bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri.

 _ **Flashback on**_

" _Kim Samuel!" Pria itu berteriak memanggil seseorang yang tengah bermesraan dengan seorang gadis di taman._

 _Pria yang bernama Samuel itu hanya menatap malas orang yang memanggilnya, "Ada apa Daehwi?"_

" _Ada apa katamu? Harusnya kau menjelaskan keadaan yang sekarang Sam! Kenapa kau bermesraan dengan gadis ini?" Pria yang dipanggil Daehwi itu meminta penjelasan, matanya sudah memerah menahan kesal._

" _Dia kekasihku." Jawab Samuel._

" _Jika dia kekasihmu, lalu aku apa?"_

" _Mantan kekasih. Jadi, ayo kita putus Daehwi, mulai hai ini kita tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi."_

 _Setelah mengatakan itu Samuel pergi dengan wanita tadi. Meninggalkan Daehwi yang mematung disana. Apa semudah itu bagi Samuel memutuskan hubungan mereka? Tanpa Daehwi sadari, ada seorang pria yang mengamatinya. Pria itu mengamati semua yang ada disana dengan seksama, tidak mau kehilangan satu momen pun._

 _Dia terus mengamati Daehwi bahkan setelah Samuel sudah pergi. Saat melihat Daehwi duduk, ia mengambil ponsel disakunya. Lalu ia memfoto Daehwi, setelah itu ia kirimkan foto itu pada kontak yang bernama 'Mr. Snape'. Tidak sampai semenit menit setelah foto itu terkirim, pria itu menerima panggilan dari 'Mr. Snape'._

" _Apa yang terjadi dengan Daehwi? Kenapa dia terlihat depresi seperti itu? Bregsek mana yang membuatnya seperti itu? Katakan semuanya padaku, Lai Guanlin!" 'Mr. Snape' tadi berteriak pda pria yang mengamati Daehwi, atau mungkin sekarang pria itu bisa kita panggil dengan nama Guanlin._

" _Calm down, Jinyoung. Calm Down." Guanlin bicara dengan sedikit kesal pada Jinyoung -si Mr. Snape-. Gendang telinganya hampir pecah karena teriakan Jinyoung._

" _Katakan padaku, agar aku bisa membunuh brengsek yang membuat milikku seperti itu." Jinyoung bertanya dengan nada yang cukup menakutkan._

" _Milikmu itu memergokki Samuel selingkuh, lalu Samuel langsung memutuskannya." Guanlin menjelaskan dengan singkat, sebenarnya kalimat itu terlalu panjang bagi Jinyoung. Guanlin hanya perlu menyebutkan nama Samuel agar Jinyoung bisa segera memberi balasan karena sudah menyakiti miliknya -Daehwi-._

" _Tunggu perintah dariku." Setelah mengatakan itu Jinyoung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, dan itu membuat Guanlin kesal. Jinyoung selalu seenaknya._

 _ **Flashback off**_

Sentuhan tangan pada bahunya membuyarkan Daehwi dari lamunannya. Ia mendongak menatap orang yang menyentuh bahunya. Itu Bundanya. Daehwi tersenyum pada Bundanya, seperti ingin mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja sekarang. Tapi _insting_ seorang ibu tidak bisa dibohongi, Bunda Daehwi tau anaknya itu masih bersedih.

Daehwi sedikit menggeser duduknya, memberikan ruang untuk Bundanya. Setelah Bundanya duduk, Daehwi langsung menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Bundanya. Dia sedang ingin bermanja-manja dengan wanita yang paling dia cintai itu. Tanpa berkata apapun Bunda Daehwi mengelus kepala anaknya pelan, menunggu anaknya bicara tentang perasaannya sekarang.

"Bunda.." Daehwi sepertinya akan memulai sesi curhatnya.

"Kenapa Daehwi-ya?"

"Bunda, kenapa aku terus mengingatnya?"

"Karena hatimu menyayanginya dengan tulus, Sayang."

 **Daehwi POV**

"Tapi Bunda.."

"Tapi apa Daehwi?"

"Aku harus melupakannya, Bunda. Dia sudah melakukannya, aku juga harus."

"Kalau begitu, pergilah, Sayang. Cari orang yang bisa membuatmu lupa akan dirinya."

Benar kata Bunda, aku harus mencari orang yang bisa membuatku lupa akan dirinya. Tapi siapa orang itu? Bahkan dalam waktu sebulan ini aku belum bisa melupakan Samuel sedikitpun. Lalu, bagaimana aku bisa mencari orang lain?

 **-==JinHwi==-**

"Kau sudah mau pulang Seonho?" Aku bertanya pada Seonho yang sudah mengemasi bukunya.

"Iya. Sepertinya otak jeniusmu hanya bekerja saat pagi sampai sore saja. Saat malam kau hanya memikirkan mantan kekasihmu itu saja." Mendengar jawaban Seonho yang memang 'sedikit' benar itu aku merasa bersalah. Sepertinya tugas kami tidak akan selesai dengan cepat.

"Jika kau merasa bersalah, besok datanglah sedikit pagi agar otak jeniusmu bisa kita manfaatkan." Seoho mengatakan itu saat membuka pintu kamarku.

"Sudah dua bulan Lee Daehwi, cepat lupakan dia." Setelah mengatakan itu Seonho langsung keluar. Sudah dua bulan ya ternyata.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku ditempat tidur, rasanya dingin dan hampa. Seperti terkurung di sebuah ruangan kosong tanpa pintu keluar. Seperti itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang. Tuhan, kapan aku bisa melupakannya?

Aku memejamkan mata sebentar. Ya, hanya sebentar karena saat aku akan tertidur perutku berbunyi. Aku belum makan malam ya tadi. Ini sudah lewat satu jam dari jam makan malam. Tapi kenapa Bunda tidak memanggilku? Biasanya dia selalu memanggilku saat jam makan. Ah, entahlah. Aku ingin turun saja untuk mengisi perut.

Selesai makan, aku ke kamar Bunda. Aku khawatir Bunda sakit, karena tidak biasanya dia tidak memanggilku saat jam makan.

"Bunda di dalam?" Aku bertanya tanpa mengetuk pintu, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Bunda aku langsung masuk ke dalam.

Melihat aku masuk Bunda yang tengah melepon seseorang langsung memutuskannya dengan sedikit buru-buru. Siapa yang ditelepon Bunda? Tidak biasanya dia menelepon seseorang dengan raut wajah serius seperti itu. Entahlah, aku hanya ingin mengecek keadaan Bunda sekarang.

Aku menghampiri Bunda yang duduk diujung tempat tidur, "Bunda sakit?"

"Tidak. Kenapa Sayang?"

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Bunda tidak memanggilku untuk makan malam."

Bunda tertawa geli. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihatnya seperti ini? Sepertinya sudah lama sekali tidak melihat ekspresi Bunda seperti sekarang. Bunda menepuk pahanya, menyuruhku untuk merebahkan kepala disana. Apa ini saat bermanja-manja lagi, Bunda? Aku segera merebahkan kepalaku disana, nyaman sekali rasanya. Apalagi saat Bunda mengelus rambutku.

"Seonho kan disini." Bunda memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa hubungannya makan malamku dengan Seonho?" Aku bertanya bingung. Makan malamku tidak ada hubungannya dengan si _byeongari_ itu, sepertinya.

"Dia makan lima kali sehari. Dan jika dia disini dia tetap tidak akan melupakan makannya. Jadi Bunda pikir tidak perlu memanggilmu, pasti Seonho yang akan menagih makan malamnya. Jadi kalian akan makan tanpa panggilan dari Bunda." Bunda menjelaskannya padaku. Benar juga, aku lupa jika _byeongari_ itu adalah tukang makan.

Aku dan Bunda terdiam setelah itu. Bunda masih betah mengelus rambutku, sesekali mengusap pipiku. Bibirnya bergumam kecil menyanyikan lagu _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_. Aku benar-benar menyukai saat-saat seperti ini.

"Bunda.."

"Ada apa, Sayang?"

"Aku tidak bisa menemukannya."

"Menemukan apa?"

"Menemukan orang yang bisa membuatku lupa akan dirinya."

"Bukan tidak bisa, kau hanya belum bertemu orang yang tepat, Sayang."

"Aku lelah, Bunda. Aku sudah bertemu banyak orang, tapi belum ada satupun yang membuatku benar-benar melupakannya."

"Dekati mereka dengan senyumanmu. Pikat mereka dengan sifatmu. Buat mereka jatuh, maka mereka dengan sendirinya akan membuatmu lupa akan dirinya."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, Bunda."

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Kau yang terbaik melakukan itu, Sayang."

"Benarkah itu?"

"Itu benar, Sayang. Bunda dan mendiang Ayahmu adalah orang yang selalu terpikat olehmu, bahkan sampai akhir hayat."

Aku berpikir sebentar, lalu menggelengkan kepalaku cepat.

"Aku sudah melakukan itu, tapi tetap saja..."

Bunda menggenggam tanganku dan tersenyum lembut.

"Gunakan hatimu, Sayang. Jangan kau gunakan nafsumu itu."

Aku kembali terdiam untuk berpikir sejenak, lalu tersenyum senang.

"Aku sudah menemukannya!" Seruku senang.

"Benarkah? Siapa orang itu, Sayang?"

"Orang itu adalah Bunda."

Bunda tersenyum mendengar jawabanku.

"Bunda akan membantumu mencari orang itu, Sayang. Agar dia bisa menjagamu saat Bunda tidak ada disini."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, bingung.

"Memang Bunda ingin pergi kemana?"

"Ke sana, ke tempat yang jauh."

"Aku ikut, Bunda. Aku tidak ingin sendirian disini."

Bunda menggeleng cepat, lalu mengelus rambutku.

"Kamu tidak akan sendirian, Sayang. Bunda akan mencarikan orang yang bisa menggantikan Bunda untuk menjagamu dan mendengar keluh kesahmu."

 **-==JinHwi==-**

Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini Bunda sangat berbeda. Biasanya dia akan membangunkanku dengan sedikit tidak berperikeanakan. Tapi pagi ini, Bunda membangunkanku dengan mengelus kepalaku sampai aku bangun karena terusik.

Bunda biasanya hanya memberikan smoothie strawberry banana dan uang jajan saat aku akan pergi kuliah. Tapi hari ini berbeda. Bunda memberikan bekal makan siang juga untukku. Kenapa hari ini Bunda sangat baik padaku? Bahkan uang jajanku hari ini dua kali lipat.

"Daehwi! Dalam lima menit tidak turun kutinggal kau!" Itu suara Seonho. Ya, kita memang suka berangkat bersama. Lagipula rumah Seonho dan rumahku itu berdampingan.

"Bunda aku berangkat ya." Aku berteriak sambil memakai sepatuku didepan pintu. Walaupun kami tinggal di Los Angeles, tapi dalam kehidupan kami, kami memakai adat Korea. Ya, salah satunya adat beralas kaki ini. Beruntung keluarga si _byeongari_ itu juga berdarah korea, jadi dia punya teman untuk diajak bicara Korea selain Bunda.

Saat aku akan membuka pintu, tanganku ditarik oleh Bunda. Lalu tiba-tiba Bunda memelukku, erat sekali. Sampai dadaku sesak rasanya.

"Bunda sangat menyayangimu. Apapun yang Bunda lakukan itu untuk kebaikan kita." Itu kata Bunda setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Aku tersenyum menanggapi, "Aku lebih menyayangi Bunda."

"Tunggu sebentar Daehwi-ya, Bunda akan membuatmu bahagia dan melupakan Samuel."

Saat aku ingin membalas ucapan Bunda, Seonho berteriak memanggil namaku dengan kesal diluar sana. Anak itu benar-benar pengacau suasana.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti ya Bunda, Seonho akan membunuhku jika aku tidak segera keluar." Setelah mengatakan itu, aku mencium pipi Bunda dan segera keluar menemui Seonho.

 **Author POV**

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Hah?" Seonho berteriak kesal pada Daehwi yang baru sampai didepannya.

"Maaf, tadi ada acara peluk-memeluk dulu." Setelah berkata seperti itu Daehwi segera naik ke boncengan di sepeda Seonho. Ya, seperti itu lah mereka biasanya berangkat kuliah.

Sepanjang perjalanan Seonho terus mengeluh tentang Daehwi yang belum melupakan Samuel. Padahal, Samuel sendiri sudah berganti pacar setidaknya tiga kali, itu belum termasuk selingkuhannya. Semenjak putus dari Daehwi, Samuel menjelma menjadi playboy. Daehwi hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar keluhan sahabatnya itu. Sudah sebulan ini Seonho selalu mengeluh tentang ini.

Bahkan saat sekarang, saat pelajaran dari dosen yang terkenal mengerikan dijurusannya, Seonho masih terus mengeluh. Tidak dengan mulutnya, tapi dengan tulisan dibuku. Ya, Seonho akan menulis lalu menunjukkannya pada Daehwi, respon Daehwi masih sama seperti tadi.

Mr. Hatson mengakhiri pelajarannya hari ini. Melihat itu, Daehwi langsung mengambil ponselnya disaku celana. Sudah sejak tadi ponselnya bergetar, tapi Daehwi tidak ingin melihatnya. Dia tidak ingin dimarahi oleh Mr. Hatson karena bermain ponsel disaat jam pembelajaran.

 _11 Missed Call from Number Unknown_

Daehwi mengecek nomor yang meneleponnya. Itu semua dari nomor yang sama. Dan nomor ini tidak kelihatan seperti nomor ponsel.

"Seonho, kau tahu ini nomor apa?" Daehwi bertanya pada Seonho.

"Itu nomor rumah sakit tempat Uncle Jordan bekerja. Pamanku yang dokter itu."

"Rumah sakit?" Daehwi kembali memastikan jawaban Seonho. Seonho hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

Saat makan siang di taman, Daehwi mencoba menghubungi nomor telepon rumah sakit tadi. Sebenarnya dia ingin menelepon dari tadi, tapi Seonho menariknya ke taman untuk makan siang.

" _Hello, here Ronald UCLA Medial Center. Can I help you?"_

"Hello, I'm Lee Daehwi. Earlier I got a call from this number, but I was not able to receive a call."

" _Lee Daehwi?"_ Orang dari rumah sakit itu memastikan nama Daehwi.

"Yes, I'm Lee Daehwi."

" _You better come here as soon as possible, this is urgent and can't be said over the phone."_ Ucapan dari pegawai rumah sakit itu membuat Daehwi khawatir. Semenjak Ayahnya meninggal, Daehwi tidak pernah berhubungan dengan rumah sakit lagi.

"Yes, I'll be ridght there. Thank You." Setelah mengatakan itu Daehwi segera mengemasi makan siangnya. Dia melihat sekeliling mencari _byeongari_ nya. Biasanya si byeongari itu akan berkeliling melihat bekal makan siang teman-teman yang lain.

Tapi karena tidak menemukan orang yang dicari, Daehwi langsung pergi dari sana. Ia segera mencari taksi untuk mengantarnya ke rumah sakit itu.

 **-==JinHwi==-**

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, Daehwi langsung menuju ke resepsionis dan menyebutkan namanya. Dari suara resepsionis itu, Daehwi tau wanita didepannya ini yang tadi meneleponnya. Setelah Daehwi menyebutkan namanya, Daehwi langsung diminta ke sebuah ruangan di rumah sakit itu.

Suasana yang dilihat Daehwi sekarang tidak asing baginya, dulu saat ayahnya meninggal. Saat otaknya belum mengerti apa-apa, matanya sudah mengeluarkan air matanya. Orang yang ada disana asing bagi Daehwi, tapi tidak dengan suasananya. Ada seorang dokter bername tag Jackson Wang, ada seorang pemuda yang tidak Daehwi kenal, dan ada pasien di ranjang yang sekujur tubuhnya ditutupi kain putih.

Seseorang meremas kedua bahunya pelan dari belakang, tapi Daehwi enggan menoleh. Dia lebih fokus pada pasien yang sudah meninggal itu.

"Dia Bundamu." Ucap seseorang dibelakang Daehwi

Mendengar itu, Daehwi lemas seketika. Badannya terduduk dilantai, kakinya gemetar karena syok. Dia menangis sekeras yang ia bisa. Mengeluarkan semua rasa perih dan sakit didadanya. Pria dibelakang Daehwi segera memeluknya, mencoba menenangkan Daehwinya.

"Kenapa kau harus pergi?! Kau tahu aku benci sendirian!"

"Biarkan dia pergi, tersenyumlah untuknya, bukan malah menangis."

"Tapi aku benci sendirian. Aku benci dia meninggalkanku seperti ini."

"Kau tidak akan sendirian, aku akan selalu ada untukmu." Ucapan pria itu membuat Daehwi mendongak menatapnya.

"Siapa kau?" Daehwi bertanya dengan nada sedikit tidak suka. Memangnya siapa pria itu sampai dia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu? Siapapun pria itu, dia akan masuk dalam list orang yang Daehwi benci.

"Aku orang yang akan menjagamu." Pria itu tersenyum lembut pada Daehwi, dan itu membuat Daehwi sedikit merona karena pria itu terlihat tampan baginya. Hey Daehwi, bukankah tadi kau bilang akan memasukkan dia ke dalam list yang kau benci? Lalu kenapa kau terpesona dengannya?

Daehwi menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku sendirian sekarang." Dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

 **Daehwi POV**

"Maka dari itu aku ada disini, untuk menjagamu selamanya. Sampai maut memisahkan, ah, tidak. Bahkan saat maut menjemputmu, aku akan menyusulmu."

"Kau berlebihan. Memalukan tahu mendengar itu darimu."

Dia tertawa kecil, wajah kecilnya itu terlihat tampan saat tertawa.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Bae Jinyoung. Orang yang akan menggantikan Bunda mu."

"Jangan harap kau bisa melakukan itu."

"Aku perlu tahu namamu, Sayang."

Aku berdecih mendengarnya memanggilku sayang. Hanya Bunda yang boleh melakukan itu, tahu!

"Namaku Lee Daehwi."

Aku sedikit terhibur sekarang. Setidaknya bebanku sedikit terangkat karena ucapan manis dari pria bernama Jinyoung itu. Dia seperti obat penenangku sekarang. Tapi, sebenarnya Jinyoung itu siapa?

 **-==JinHwi==-**

Aku bangun dari tidur karena suara ketukan pintu yang mengganggu. Hanya ada tiga kemungkinan orang yang ada diluar sana, yang sedang mengetuk pintu. Pertama, si _byeongari_ , Yoo Seonho. Kedua, pria dengan _gummy smile_ nya, anak buah si pria menyebalkan di rumah sakit, Lai Guanlin. Ketiga, si pria menyebalkan, Bae Jinyoung.

Seminggu ini, mereka selalu merecoki istirahatku. Padahal kan aku ingin melepas kesedihanku dengan tidur. Tapi dari kedatangan tiga tamu itu, hanya Seonho yang aku persilakan masuk. Guanlin? Setiap pagi dia membangunkanku dengan nyanyiannya di depan pintu dan akan di depan rumahku sampai Seonho datang sepulang kuliah. Seonho akan berada di rumahku saat pulang kuliah sampai jam malamnya berakhir, sekitar pukul 11. Setelah itu si Bae menyebalkan Jinyoung yang datang, dia akan duduk didalam mobilnya yang diparkir semalam suntuk didepan rumahku. Dan begitulah kejadiannya terulang selama seminggu ini.

Aku membuka pintu yang menuju balkon. Jinyoung yang datang. Ya, walaupun aku tidak bisa melihat orang yang ada didepan pintu rumahku, tapi aku melihat mobil Jinyoung dipinggir jalan. Nah, kan, aku bilang apa. Hanya ada tiga orang yang akan mengganggu pagiku. Trio menyebalkan itu.

"Aku sudah bangun!" Aku berteriak dari balkon. Orang didepan pintu itu berjalan mundur, lalu mendongak menatapku diatas. Dia tersenyum, ya, dia. Bae Jinyoung.

"Wajahmu bahkan lebih merah dari kepiting rebus, Hwi!" Aku melirik kesal pada Seonho yang sedang tertawa tidak jelas di balkon rumahnya. Kenapa anak itu suka sekali sih menggodaku saat Jinyoung datang. Dasar byeongari itu.

"Awas saja kau _byeongari_!" Setelah berteriak seperti itu pada Seonho aku masuk ke dalam untuk bersiap pergi kuliah, aku rindu suasana kuliah. Aku sudah bilang pada Seonho kemarin kalau aku ingin kuliah hari ini.

Setelah bersiap aku langsung turun ke bawah dan segera memakai sepatu. Aku tidak sarapan ataupun membawa smoothie kesukaanku. Aku tidak bisa memasak dan membuat smoothie senikmat buatan Bunda. Bunda, aku rindu.

Aku melihat Jinyoung duduk di teras rumah. Dia terlihat aneh hari ini karena memakai pakaian kasual. Selama ini aku hanya melihatnya memakai pakaian fomal tanpa dasi. Tapi tetap saja, jika dilihat hanya dari wajahnya, dia terlihat tampan. Ah, aku mulai melantur lagi bicaranya. Lupakan apa yang aku katakan tadi, oke?

"Untuk apa kau kesini? Aku kemarin sudah bilang kan kalau aku akan masuk kuliah hari ini." Ucapku pada Jinyoung. Ya, kemarin malam saat Seonho pulang aku minta dia menyampaikan psanku ini pada Jinyoung yang sudah stand by didepan rumah.

Jinyoung mendongak menatapku, "Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Aku berangkat dengan Seonho." Aku berusaha menolak. Aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan pria menyebalkan ini.

"Seonho berangkat denganku." Aku mengikuti arah pandang Jinyoung ke mobilnya, si _byeongari_ itu bahkan sudah masuk ke dalam mobil pria menyebalkan ini.

 **-==JinHwi==-**

 **Author POV**

Dan disinilah mereka bertiga, di dalam mobil Jinyoung. Seonho sibuk dengan buku-bukunya di kursi belakang. Sedangkan Jinyoung fokus menyetir. Daehwi? Dia sedang amat-sangat-bosan sekarang, biasanya dia dan Seonho akan mengobrol hal tak penting. Tapi hari ini Seonho jadi pendiam sekali, Daehwi kan jadi bingung harus apa didalam mobil selain menatap jalanan.

"Disini kan gedung kalian?"Jinyoung bertanya saat mereka sampai di gedung jurusan Daehwi dan Seonho.

"Iya, terima kasih Jinyoung-ssi." Setelah mengucapkan itu Seonho turun dari mobil.

"Kau kelihatan lebih baik memakai pakaian kasual seperti ini." Jinyoung bingung dengan ucapan Daehwi yang tiba-tiba itu, sepertinya dia harus berterima kasih pada Guanlin yang merekomendasikan pakaian ini.

"Terima kasih." Jinyoung mengucapkan terima kasih karena dia senang mendapat pujian dari Daehwi. Sudut bibirnya naik dari tadi, dia merasa senang hari ini.

"Sudah mengantarku dan Seonho." Setelah mengatakan itu Daehwi turun dan menyusul Seonho yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Perlu setidaknya satu menit bagi Jinyoung untuk memahami maksud Daehwi. Setelah paham dia hanya tertawa geli. Tadi itu Daehwi ingin mengucapakan terima kasih? Kenapa tidak langsung saja, sih? Memang benar-benar, Daehwi itu tsundere yang sangat lucu dimata Jinyoung. Melihat Daehwi masih disekitar sana, Jinyoung turun dan menghampirinya dan membawa botol minuman.

"Hwi." Panggil Jinyoung pada pria bermarga Lee itu.

Daehwi menatap Jinyoung yang tepat ada disampingnya, teman-temannya yang lain pun juga ikut memperhatikan. Tentu saja mereka memperhatikan, Jinyoung itu tampan. Wanita mana yang tidak akan tertarik padanya?

"Untukmu. Aku akan menjemputmu disini pukul 2 nanti." Setelah mengatakan itu Jinyoung memberikan botol minumnya pada Daehwi. Lalu, Jinyoung langsung pergi dengan mobilnya.

"Sepertinya akan ada pasangan baru." Nah, kan, Seonho kembali menggodanya.

"Enyahlah kau _byeongari_ menyebalkan!" Daehwi langsung pergi dengan kaki yang dihentakkan karena kesal. Seonho? Dia bergegas menyusul Daehwi, temannya itu jika sudah kesal akan lama. Jadi dia harus merayu agar Daehwi memaafkannya. Temannya yang lain melihat mereka dengan geli, dua sahabat berdarah Korea itu adalah maskot dari jurusan mereka.

"Daehwi jangan marah padaku." Seonho memeluk lengan Daehwi erat, sepertinya pria bermarga Lee tidak akan memaafkannya begitu saja.

"Lee Daehwi!" Teriakan dari seseorang itu menghentikan acara mari-minta-maaf-pada-Daehwi nya Seonho. Daehwi dan Seonho menatap orang diujung lorong itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu, Daewhi-ya." Ucap orang itu begitu sampai didepan Daehwi dan Seonho.

"Apa kita ada topik untuk dibicarakan Kim Samuel?" Daehwi bertanya dengan nada daternya, sedikit menekankan nama pria bule didepannya ini.

"Ada."

"Oh ya? Tapi aku rasa tidak." Seonho menyela obrolan mereka, dia sejak awal tidak pernah menyukai pria Kim itu.

"Jangan ikut campur kau _byeongari_." Samuel menatap Seonho kesal, Daehwi menatap Samuel lebih kesal lagi. Hanya Daehwi yang boleh memanggil Seonho _byeongari_.

"Pergilah jika kau tidak ingin aku mengamuk disini." Daehwi menarik tangan Seonho, dia serius dengan ucapannya. Dia tidak ingin mengamuk Samuel saat keadaan ramai begini. Mereka sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian.

Samuel melepas genggaman tangan Daehwi pada Seonho, lalu dia menarik Daehwi pergi dari sana. Samuel butuh tempat sepi sekarang, dan dia tau dimana tempat itu. Seonho menatap mereka dengan marah, lebih tepatnya marah pada Samuel. Saat mereka sudah cukup jauh Seonho bergegas menyusul mereka, tapi ada yang menahan tangannya.

"Keparat kau! Lepaskan-... Eh?" Seonho menatap orang yang menahan tangannya itu dengan pandangan aneh.

"Milikmu." Orang itu menyerahkan buku Seonho, lalu melihat ke arah lorong dimana Samuel membawa Daehwi.

"Mereka ada digudang atas. Lurus lalu belok kiri, disana ada tangga. Naik dua lantai lalu ke arah kanan, pintu terakhir itu gudangnya. Didekat laboratorium." Setelah Seonho mengucapkan itu, Orang itu segera mengikuti arahan Seonho. Seonho? Dia mulai dikerubungi oleh kaum hawa yang butuh bahan gosip, Seonho itu narasumber terpercaya di jurusan ini.

 **-==JinHwi==-**

"Lepaskan aku Kim!" Daehwi terus berteriak saat Samuel menarik tangannya, dia yakin tangannya sangat merah sekarang.

Setelah sampai di gudang, Samuel baru melepaskan tangan Daehwi. Lalu dia menghimpit Daehwi di tembok. Dia mencium leher Daehwi dengan ganas, dan juga ditambah dia menggigitnya. Daehwi merasakan perih di lehernya, Samuel pasti akan membuat banyak luka ditubuhnya.

Bruk!

Samuel tersungkur di lantai karena seseorang mendorongnya. Bukan, itu bukan Daehwi. Melihat Daehwi terdiam dengan baju sedikit terkoyak dan leher penuh bekas gigitan orang itu terlihat murka pada Samuel. Segera ia memukul Samuel dengan membabi buta. Samuel balas memukul sebisanya. Dia sebenarnya kalah telak dari orang itu.

"Siapa kau?" Samuel berteriak marah pada orang itu.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku, yang perlu kau tahu Daehwi itu tanggung jawabku. Dan aku diperbolehkan menghabisi orang yang macam-macam dengannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **TBC dulu yak, capek ngetiknya. Masih ada yang gantung kan itu,**

 **kita lanjut di chapter selanjutnya nanti.**

 **Minta kritik dan sarannya boleh?**

 **Oh iya, review ya^^**

 **Thank You**

 **/bow/**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Btw, ada yang mau nebak orang yang mukulin Samuel itu siapa?-"


End file.
